Max Payne
Max Payne is the main character in the Max Payne video game series and film. He is an officer for the New York Police Department. After discovering the dead bodies of his wife and daughter, Payne becomes distraught. He soon transfers to the DEA and goes after his family's murderers. He ends up slaughtering the key leaders in the mafia that organized Payne's family's death. He is arrested for his recklessness but is released after being pardoned by a senator. Two years later, Payne is again a detective for the NYPD. He goes after a group of hired guns and ends up taking them down along with a Russian Mob member. In Max Payne 3, Max takes a job as a bodyguard in São Paulo, Brazil for a rich Brazilian family but the job goes wrong very fast and falls back into a pit of revenge and violence. Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by Omnicube1) Max Payne has been given a new assignment: Find the Treasure Hunter and Kill Him. Payne finds himself in an abandoned temple in Peru. He walks around with his Striker Shotgun in hand. He hears clanging from a distance. He sees Nathan Drake digging up a tomb with a pickaxe. "Hey!" yells Max. Drake spins around and fires his Wes-44 at the detective. Payne ducks for cover as Nathan unloads all the rounds in his revolver. Max notices that his assailant has fired all six rounds and pops up, firing his Striker. The descendant of Sir Francis Drake dodges the flying shells and finds cover behind an altar. He draws his SAS-12. Payne creeps forward with his Dual Wield Ingrams. Drake pops up and fires his SAS-12 but misses. Payne returns fire and screams as he does so. Drake grunts and pulls out his MP40 and fires. Payne dives but he is struck in the arm. He grabs his wound and finds blood spilling from his wound. Drake yells, "You dead yet?" Payne responds, "Not even close!" "Oh you will be now!" Drake charges forward with his FAL firing in full auto. Bullets are flying all over the place. Max responds by drawing his 9mm Dual Wield and firing back. Drake is struck several times in the torso. He collapses to the floor and takes deep breaths. Payne walks up to him and points his Kalashnikov at Drake's face. "Oh how the tables have turned you miserable son of a bi***," Max exclaims and he unloads every single round in the magazine into Drake's body. WINNER: MAX PAYNE Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Payne's superior arsenal made this an easy win for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John McClane (by Codgod13) No battle written WINNER: JOHN McCLANE Expert's Opinion This was quite an easy win for John McClane as he was psychologically healthy unlike Max Payne. That, along with McClane's domination in mid and short range, and overall better training won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sasha (by Omnicube1) "Stop here." Max could not see anything. A black sack was tied over his head. It was hard for him to get air. The next thing Payne knew was that he was thrown and fell hard onto dirt. Or was it pavement? He heard the car drive off. Chasing after the Russian Mob was harder then he thought. He quickly took off the sack. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere. "Max, I hope my men treated you nicely?" questioned the voice. "I know you're there." The voice sighed. "I gave you your weapons back. But how 'bout a little game? I have a man looking for you. A Serb, so you'll know he'll be tough. Here's the deal: you kill him, you go home freely and the mob will stop coming after you. You lose...well you lose." Max had no choice. He picked up the backpack that was lying next to the radio that was transmitting the message. He was this guy? He saw inside his Taurus Judge, two Ingrams, and next to the backpack he saw a rifle case, from which he produced a Dragunov and an M4 Carbine. He discovered a picture of a man in a blue and white jacket. This must be the guy I'm looking for. **** Sasha picked up some dirt and rubbed it into his gloves. An old sniper's trick. Payne, Max Payne. He was the target the man ordered him to kill. Sasha's wounds have healed up nicely after his bout with the Russian. He moved quietly through the woods as he approached Payne's location. After ten more minutes of running through the forest, he took a break and brought out the picture of his victim. Dark-haired, at a quick glance people would thing we were brothers. He smirked and shook his head. He then grabbed his canteen and drink two big gulps of water. He inspected his trusty SSG3000 and went off. **** Payne got up and moved north, towards the wooded area. As he walked, he took out the picture again. Max smiled a little. The guy looks like he could be my brother. He shook his head and put the picture back into his pocket. A rifle shot cracked out and a puff of dust rose two feet away from Max. He got behind a boulder and took out the Dragunov. He peered through the PSO-1 scope. Another gunshot rang out, the bullet landing two inches away from Payne's head. He was able to see the glare of the sun from his target's scope. Payne returned fire. He knew he missed. He looked through the scope again and fired at his target hidden in the shadows. A burst of what appeared to be blood splattered across the rock the Serb hid behind. Max made his way towards his enemy. Payne switched his Dragunov for his M4 Carbine. As he loomed over the rock, he saw a burst canteen. Damn, a decoy. Sasha dashed from the bushes, firing both his Beretta M92SB and CZ 75 pistols. Payne dived to his left, firing his M4. **** How did I not kill him? Sasha shook off his frustration and reloaded both pistols. He rose up behind the log that served as a shield between him and the American. He fired both guns at the same time. He saw his target's left shoulder peep out and fired his Beretta at it. Blood splurted out when the bullet made contact. Out of ammo, Sasha drew out his Zastava M70. He moved towards Max, firing his rifle. **** Max knew he couldn't stay in his position much longer. He had to do something fast. Taking out his dual Ingrams, he dived from cover again, firing his submachine-guns. To his surprise, the bullets made contact. Sasha collapsed to his knees. Payne rose up. However, the Serb was still able to keep up the fight. He took out his Beretta M92SB, which only had five rounds left, and fired at Payne, who was 20 yards away. The excruciating pain caused Sasha to miss some of his shots, but made two into Max's right chest and left arm. He then rose up and charged Max and tackled him. **** Sasha knew he wouldn't live long. He was determined to take the American with him. He punched Max in the face several times, before he countered with an elbow to the mouth. Sasha doubled back in pain, he spat blood out and discovered the blow caused him to bite down on his tongue, causing excessive bleeding. Payne kicked Sasha in the stomach, sending him to the floor. He proceeded to kick the Serb in the face. However, he grabbed Payne's foot and caused him to fall. He crawled over his victim and hit his head several more times. **** He could not take it anymore. He fists came down like hard bricks. Payne was fading into death. He noticed the Serb was distracted. He quickly drew out his final weapon, the Taurus Judge. He brought it up slowly and pointed it at Sasha's stomach and fired. Blood and guts flew everywhere from the blast of the .410 Bore. Payne's victim stood up slowly and reached inside the gaping hole that used to be his abdomen. Intestines were hanging everywhere. Max slowly got up and pushed Sasha. Payne stood over the body and shrugged. No fancy death quotes this time. WINNER: MAX PAYNE Expert's Opinion While Sasha had some skill with a sniper, the tides turned in Payne's favor once the former ran out of rounds, and had to go in close, where Payne had the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miyo Takano (by BattleGames1) Port of Kanazawa, 12 hours after the Great Hinamizawa disaster "Help me carry this thing..." a Yamainu soldier grunts as he and another man carry a small crate towards a gangplank. On it stood Takano and she was overseeing her men load 50 so crates containing dozens of syringes carrying the Hinamizawa virus on board a cargo tanker. Helping the men set the last of the crates down, Takano heads out onto the pier. Looking up at the moon, Takano smirks as she realises that her plan is about to come into fruition - now that her theory about the Hinamizawa syndrome is about to make headlines, she reckons that to really make the disease really spread virally (both in the media sense and the literal sense) would be to release the virus in a densely populated area; and since she would not be able to do in Tokyo (because that is where her co-conspirators are doing their thing with the virus), she reckoned that the best place to do this would be in America. "Takano," one of the Yamainu bodyguards of hers walks up and asks "Where are we exactly going?" After letting out a little chuckle, she said "We are going to the USA. We will start our next reign of terror there" Walking towards the boardwalk leading to the deck, Takano goes into further detail. "I've decided that the city we'll be heading to will be New York," Takano walks up to the ships cabin and unfurls a map, laying it out onto the controls, "From what intel Okonogi has supplied to me, once word gets out about me, the US will send their Coast guard units to Los Angeles in anticipation for my 'arrival', but they are foolish," she traces a path going up the coast of Siberia and heading towards the North Pole "This ship will be able to pass through the Arctic ocean covertly. Those dumb Canadians will mistake our ship for a fishing trawler and let us through their shipping waters easily.""So how are we going to end up in New York safely? Surely the Americans will realise they've been bluffed after a few days" the Yamainu soldier by her side asks. "Don't worry." Takano assures her companion with a little rustle of the Yamainu's cap, "My people in Tokyo have gotten that taken care of..." Takano is then interrupted by another Yamainu soldier who walks in "Madam, the Yamainu have packed their stuff onto the crew cabins and are ready to pull away" "Good" Takano exclaimed in a sinister voice as she puts away her map "Set course for New York City following my path". Looking at the two Yamainu soldier's standing there, she yells "Well, don't just stand there. Get the ship started!" Amid a few cries of "Yes, maam", the Yamainu soldiers rush out of the captains control deck and out onto the deck. Miyo meanwhile stares into the horizon, a look of determination forming on her face. With a bit of luck, she may be able to reach the city, drug and infect the hundred thousand or so citizens and throw everything into chaos. It'll be a conquering of the USA, one city at a time. Tokyo City, 2-and-a-half weeks later Detective Ooishi was in his office, rummaging through various photos he has of Takano, the damn bitch who poisoned all those innocent villagers back at Hinamizawa. He is trying to formulate some idea where Takano is heading. The JSDF have traced Takano's trail to Kanazawa but when the troops arrived, the place was bare. Not a single trace of Takano and the Yamainu, just a few empty cargo trucks and a missing ship. The JSDF have been patrolling the sea looking for her, but it seems as if they are slipping under the radar. "Man I could really use some sleep, I've been up all night just trying to think of something" he silently said to himself. With a flick of a switch, a whip off the coat stand and the push of a button, Ooishi was making his way to the ground floor. As he walked past the concierge, he noticed that the receptionist was looking at a news report of Takano's escape. To Ooishi, his news about her gas attack in Hinamizawa was spreading like wildfire, people from Paris, Sydney and even closer to home like Beijing were holding special vigils for the departed. As the receptionist changed channels looking for something to else to watch, something caught Ooishi's attention. The next channel the receptionist changed to was FOX News also reporting the same thing. This was enough for Ooishi to realise something. "Of course, how can I be so stupid?" Ooishi angrily muttered to himself. The muttering was loud enough to make the receptionist at the desk turn; but before she could say anything, Ooishi was bolting out the door. "She's going to New York. That's why the US Coast Guard in California weren't seeing her..." Ooishi thought to himself as he puffed and panted his way to the nearest telephone booth. On the dark street, he looked like a bolt of darkness blitzing from lamp-post to lamp-post - one second he's there, the next he's disappeared. Finally, Ooishi reached a booth. After a few seconds of frantic dialling, he yelled at the operator to connect him to the DEA. Somewhere from a distance, a shadowy female figure (note: this is Homura) stood, watching the foolish detective alert the US about their stupidity. "Well, I guess it's time before this turns messy" she thought in a sinister manner. Taking a tiny step forward, she unsheathed her dagger. New York City, 12 hours later Max awoke to the sound of Sonny and Cher playing I Got You Babe on the clock radio. "Ah not this shit again..." Max said as he struggled to get out of bed. His head pounded very heavily like it was about to break out of his cage, his voice didn't sound too good either but it was just one of those early morning croaks that he could get over. "God what I do last night?" Max gloomily thought to himself. Wash wash, scrub scrub and into the kitchen he went. Minutes later, the smell of egg and bacon sizzled in the air, as was the rich aroma of a cappuccino. Maybe this would be enough to remove that awful stench that lingered in his palate. To Max, this may not feel like a hearty breakfast back in Sao Paolo but at least it was good to be home. After consuming his daily meal, he turned on the television. Gay show... gay show... Superbowl ah I don't fucking care about... and the next thing he sees is the news report from FOX News."This is a special news bulletin from FOX News. News from our good friends in Japan. Ōishi Kuraudo, one of the detectives responsible in the investigation of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, has mysteriously disappeared after placing a call from a phone booth some time after leaving his office in Tokyo. Police are currently combing the scene for clues as to who has taken him but so far nothing has been found..." '*click*' "Heh, good luck to them." Max said as he began to sip his coffee. Just as he finished and set the cup down, the doorbell rings. For a few seconds it resonates throughout the apartment. "Who the fuck could that be?" Max said to himself before coming to open it. Outside stood two tall men, dressed in white shirts, black jeans, polished shoes, dark glasses... and a vest that read DEA in big bold white writing. The black man spoke first "I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Jones," he gestured to the tall white figure, "as you can tell, we're from the DEA..." "Go fuck yourself!" Max angrily muttered as he shut the door. Midway, Smith stopped